the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Stellae
Background Clan Stellae was founded by Alexandryx, a young fae with no particular great ambition. One day on his travels, he received a dream from the Arcanist, instructing him to create a clan that could encompass both warrior and scholar, mage and gatherer. He made plans to begin building his clan when a mirror fell upon him from the sky. She too had received a message- to find him. Her name was Elonwyn, and she was tasked with protecting Alexandryx with her life. Though she often protested against the continued expansion of the clan, she remained loyal to him through every task. She currently serves as head of security, and as his mate. The first new member of their clan were mostly comprised of the young. Arcturus, Dressida, Magnesium, and Aegis were all hatchlings when Alexandryx welcomed them into his new clan. They grew up to become the infrastructure of Clan Stellae, and to form its innermost Council. Rigel and Betelgeuse were the next to join, one forming the Clan’s famous observatory, and the other becoming Elonwyn’s right hand warrior. From there on out, the clan continued to grow. Alexandryx has never wavered on the clan’s mission: they accept dragons of all trade and background. Clan Stellae is filled with mages, scholars, warriors, gatherers, astronomers, adventurers, and much more. The clan houses the Speaker of the Arcanist, the Prophet of the Tidelord, and followers of the Lightweaver alike. Though all who join acknowledge the clan’s unusually strong dedication to the Arcanist. Alexandryx is the peacemaker, holding all the different personalities together. The clan’s current objective is multifaceted, but it primarily consists of charting both land and sky. Mapping out the twists and turns of the Starfall Isles, while learning the mysteries of the cosmos. Several dragons have begun experimenting in magic, alchemy, science, and even rumors of Necromancy… Affiliations With The Deities Clan Stellae has experienced more than its fair share of encounters with the gods of Flight Rising. From Alexandryx’s first vision of the Arcanist, to the physical manifestation of the shade, the humble Clan Stellae has been drenched in the mythical legends of old. While Alexandryx has experienced more than one vision in his lifetime, he claims no divine powers from the Arcanist. He merely admits he was “in the right place at the right time.” However, he does possess unusually strong magical prowess, which many attribute to the Arcanist’s blessing. Celeano, a naturally born crymage, though imbued with the powers of the crystalspine reaches, rarely refers to the Arcanist or his domain. Many consider his irreverence to be disrespectful. They consider it only a matter of time before the Arcanist takes away his magic. Celestan is directly connected to the Arcanist. He is able to communicate with him and can speak the Arcanist’s will. As such, the clan largely considers him a prophet. He spends most of his day in isolation, though he only uses his gift when the situation merits it. Along with the ability to directly commune with the Arcanist, he also feels the Arcanist’s pull towards the cosmos, and the Shade… Eclipse was born in the Southern Icefield, but has an unusual connection to the Leviathan Trench and the Starfall Isles. She currently works with Celestan, as his assistant. Because of her daily workings with the divinely blessed, many speculate she too has been given a gift. She claims to follow the Tidelord and Arcanist alike (but no word of the Icewarden). Alcyone aligns himself with the Lightweaver. While he is not a light dragon, his pilgrimage through the Sunbeam Ruins caused him to dedicate his life to the light. He is a fierce opponent against the Shade, and against Emperors. He conflicts often with Sombre, and on occasion the whims of Celestan. The Lightweaver has declined to comment on her enthusiastic…cleric… Remiel is the son of Alcyone. He was raised under his father’s fanatical Shade-fearing teachings. And for a long time, he believed them wholeheartedly. But as of late, he has cast of his followings of the deities and embraced research into the Shade and into the creation of Emperors. Proteus, like Celestan, has been divinely blessed with a direct connection to one of the deities- the Tidelord. Gifted with the power of foresight, his predictions have saved the Clan much trouble. However he refuses to take off his goggles, even in the presence of a loved one. Many assume he is blind, though no one knows the true reason lies behind his plague inheritance. He does not understand why a child of the Plaguebringer would be chosen by the Tidelord, but he isn’t one to question it that hard. Finally there is Sombre. She can only be described as Shade-touched. The child of the stargazer has taken on the elements of the celestial heavens themselves. She hears whispers of the dark beyond… They tell her things. Things she often keeps to herself. She conspires in silence with her grand-niece Calign. Philosophical Views insert those controversial lore things here Clan Members insert that super long list here Category:Arcane Category:Mighty Lair Category:Clans